Doctor who: The 8th Doctor Adventures
by The-Ghost-writer-Unknown
Summary: The 8th Doctor's adventures featuring Old companions with this Doctor


The Space ship known only as Challenger 12 a mighty cargo ship that delivered many known minerals from planet to planet, it was an old ship but was considered one of the finest that could ever have been flown throughout the reaches of space, its pilot Charles van Lyden the 4th, known as Chuck to his friends had flown the mighty spacecraft for many years and was consider the most experience man to fly it, the cargo ship was returning from Peledon, after picking up the latest shipment of tricilicate, a rare mineral found only in 2 places Mars and Peledon, Van Lyden was getting on he was entering his 7th decade and should have retired some 20 years ago, but he refused he enjoyed his job to much.

Challenger 12 was passing the blue moon known as metabelis 7, a planet that's light that illuminated the space around it for quite a distance the sun allowed this effect slows down ageing, which is why even though Chuck was 78 years old he looked about 30, he had made this trip numerous times and had turned down many opportunities to fly better equipped vessels, but he would always say no as he claimed to know the Space ship better than everyone else, and he never let anyone else fly it

"Turn 1 degree" said the voice from space control, a French voice, "turn 1 degree now" said Chuck as he flicked a switch and then the ship began to turn ever so slightly, Manoeuvre completed" said Chuck, he then flicked another switch and the spaceship then began to pick up speed, "what's my distance from mars probe 7" asked chuck, remember that his great grandfather had also flown on a spaceship with that name, the computer rattled off a load of calculations, on the small screen that filled up the control panel in front of him, creating an ominous and very strange noise as it fed the details appeared on screen, the name mars probe 7 didn't mean it was near mars it was a refuelling station that was built on mars, but he had a second mission in being their, the crew hadn't responded in over a month, so he needed to check what the problem was, it could have been a broken transmitter which was common on the probes or it could have been the crew where dead he hoped it was the former of the 2 the details them appeared complete "confirmed" said Chuck, as the Station came into view, he hit a few switches and then slowed down Challenger 12 as the front of the cargo ship connected with the probe, "I have link up" said Chuck, he then moved his chair back and turned it around to face another panel, he then started flicking a few switch's he then looked at an dial which read below it air pressure, "air injected into tunnel" said chuck then he looked to see if a light was on it was "air pressure in tunnel okay" he added as he knelt down and started moving towards the hatch this entrance was only used when docking with small probes like this, "I am moving to locking clamps" said Chuck, he then moved along on his knees, towards the round hatch with 4 small hatch's on each end, and one large one in the middle, "Releasing first clamp" said Chuck "first clamp away" then he heard a noise "second clamp" he heard it again, "it's them their opening their hatch" said chuck "third, forth" said chuck who was now rushing the procedure, "opening hatch" said Chuck, more than enthusiastic to see the others but he was shock and began to scream as he saw the monstrous being on the other side… .

About 250 million light years away from earth on a planet known as galifrey the wonderful space and time machine known simply as the TARDIS was just leaving with its sole passenger the 8th incarnation of the mysterious man known as the Doctor, he started the console by flicking some of the controls then the central column began to rise, he then turned a dial on the console and the column stopped, the doctor then realised what had happened and he turned another dial, still nothing he then hit the console and then the Column once again started moving, the Doctor smiled and then began setting a coordinates for his favourite planet in the entire galaxy earth.

Earth the 3rd planet from the sun once twins with Mondas before it's destruction, the year was 1998, the TARDIS landed in a building estate that had yet to be constructed, the Doctor emerged to see 3 range rovers turn a corner and drive straight towards him, they all stopped the men all carrying guns, but one man emerged whom the Doctor recognised almost immediately

"On the other side of the galaxy is home, but this is better hey Brigadier " said the Doctor, "nice to see you too Doctor" said the moustached man "the blue box give it away" said The Doctor, then a flat bead truck turned the corner "we got you're message Doctor" said the Brigadier, as he opened the one of the range rovers doors, the Doctor nodded and entered the Brigadier then moved to the other side and entered the driver's seat, and then the convey of Vehicles moved off.

673 year into the future Challenger 12 undocked from mars probe 7, it moved away before emitting a signal, then the probe exploded in a huge fireball, whilst on mars on a grounded station a human male and a Kraal where working at one of the tracking stations

"Hey get a look at this" said the human "what is it Kres" said the Kraal "mars probe 7 its well disappeared," said Kres "it must be the transmitter on the station said the dismissive Kraal as he looked back at his own screen "even if it was their transmitter, remember these things aren't Kraal technology, we would still pick it up on the scanner" said Kres angering the being that he worked with, before checking, the scanner again, then he looked at the scanner and then he pressed a button and spoke into a microphone "Mars Probe 6 do you read me over" said Kres no reply "Mars Probe 6 do you read me over" asked Kres their was no answer then suddenly their was a reply "this is Lucas Marino Mars Probe 6 commander what is the problem Over" Kres was relived "do you have an unmanned probe available over" said Kres "yes one why over" said Marino, "could you launch it and send it to Mars probe 7's location we have lost it on the scanner Over" Asked Kres, on mars probe 6 Marino was checking the time it would take "we can have it there in 1 earth hour over" said Marino before he sat down, he called over a technician, "prepare for unmanned probe launch" said Marino, "what are the coordinates" asked the technician as he grabbed what appeared to be a glass pane, he tapped it and details appeared "1-3-1-1-9-8" said Marino, he then turned back to the control panel in front of him he pressed a button and "survey team prepare to launch Unmanned probe" the technician, looked at the coordinates "sir that's mars probe 7 location" Marino turned back and replied "there's a problem on mars they want us to look".

1 hour later the probe arrived in the area the images were being transmitted live back to mars probe 6 where with some delay it was being transmitted to mars

"Wow there's nothing there" said Kres, he turned to look at the schematics of the mars probe "those things can't move can they" asked Kres to the Kraal who was wearing some headphones with a mic, there was no answer from him, Kres tapped him, "what" asked the Kraal, Kres repeated the question "no, the Jupiter probes can, but not the Mars probes" said the Kraal, who then put his headphones back, Kres shook his head before looking at the screen "Mars probe 6 what's that over there, turn the camera to the left" said Kres, the camera then turned to show Challenger 12 "Challenger 12, wasn't that due 2 hours ago" asked Kres hoping for an answer from the Kraal, but there wasn't one.

Back in 1998 The Doctor had been at UNIT base for an hour the Brigadier had shown him around, they were now in his office

"ah you've redecorated, I don't like it" said The Doctor, being more like is old self, or one of them "why are you here Doctor" asked the Brigadier, the Doctor got off the desk that he had been sitting on "what I can't, what gave it away" asked the Doctor, the Brigadier walked over, and said "well recently we've been getting strange reports, about some UFO that appears for 5 minutes then disappears but no space tracking station can find it" the Doctor then scratched his chin before going in his jacket and search for something "you have an idea" asked the Brigadier, but what happened was the Doctor pulled out a mirror and looked at his hair "do you think it's too long" said the Doctor almost ignoring what the Brigadier had just said, the latter then just shook his head.

He unmanned probe was looking at Challenger 12 which wasn't moving

"Mr Kres do you think we should get closer" asked Marino as he observed the space craft from Mars Probe 6 "I think so, I know the pilot he wouldn't be that late" said Kres "don't suppose he's been hijacked" said the Kraal "no the reason he stills flies that giant garbage can is because no one would hijack it" replied Kres he then turned his attention back towards the screen the probe had moved above challenger 12 when suddenly a crystalline sphere moved away from the Ship "what on Venus is that" asked Marino, suddenly the sphere exploded causing a worm hole to open "what's that" said Kres a few seconds later, then the screen cut off "mars probe 6 what happened over" said Kres, "the probe is gone" said Marino, meanwhile the spaceship moved towards the wormhole and then entered it, the wormhole then collapsed and was gone.

In the Brigadier's office the Doctor was looking at the reports, when an old friend of the Doctor walked in

"Ah Sergeant Benton good to see you old chap" said the Doctor "Lieutenant now" said Benton, "he got a promotion after he by himself he stopped the hijacking of a nuclear transport" said the Brigadier "I thought he was a car salesmen" said the Doctor, Benton looked at the Brigadier funny, the former then looked back at him, putting him in his place, "that spaceship it's back, but it's not left yet" said Benton, meanwhile in space above earth in the present time Challenger 12 was orbiting when a hatch, opened and 9 of the spheres ejected and flew towards each of the planets in earths solar system, then it started to move towards the earth, allowing it to be picked up by each and every nation on earth, whilst in the office the 3 men were looking at a radar, "well Doctor can you work out it's landing course" asked Benton "south of England I should imagine, I'm going to need some transport" said the Doctor walking towards the door, "hold on Doctor you're not going in this alone" said the Brigadier, but the Doctor had already gone out the door, "well after him Benton" said the Brigadier, Benton then started following the Doctor "where are you going" asked Benton, as they started walking down the stairs "does Old Lethbridge Stewart still have her mothballed" asked the Doctor, "who" asked Benton as he opened the door at the bottom of the stair's "Bessie of course" replied the Doctor, "yes it's in the hanger" said Benton, the Doctor then stopped and looked at the sign before walking down the corridor, and into the hanger, "their you are old girl" said the Doctor as he stepped into Bessie, "well are you coming" asked The Doctor, "alright Terry, Arnold you 2 come with me" said Benton as he stepped into Bessie, who sat in the front with the Doctor whilst the two soldiers sat in the back.

The Doctor could not have waited any longer to get back behind the wheel of Bessie, and was going quite fast despite Bessie being an old banger as the soldiers would call her

"Doc don't you think we should slow down" said Benton, "nope" said the Doctor when he suddenly there was a giant flash, the Doctor swerved the car and suddenly challenger 12 came into view, it then moved towards a the gravel Pit, and landed burying itself in the earth, except for the front of the ship "funny didn't the Axons do that" asked Benton, before the Doctor drove towards the gravel pit.

Having arrived the Doctor walked towards the spaceship he examined it

"late 26th century I would say, earth ship" said the Doctor, Benton took of his hat and looked at the ship "well at least it's not the Axon's" said Benton, the Doctor turned back to face him "that could be a bad thing" said the Doctor when then heard some mechanics and the side of the ship started to open "hello on behalf of 20th century earth we welcome you" said the Doctor he then turned to Benton "do I have any right to say that" he asked Benton "probably not Doc" replied Benton, when they both turned back to face the ship, "well are you coming out then" said The Doctor, but he soon regretted this as soon as he saw what came out of the ship it chanted one word that sent shivers down the Doctor's spine and Benton's as well as it said it

"Exterminate"


End file.
